Starscream vs The Animatronics
Starscream VS The Animatronics is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Starscream VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Starscream VS Animatronics.png|IdemSplix Description Not all robots are useful... Interlude Wiz: you know what? Not all robots are very useful Boomstick: Such as Starscream, the useless decepticon, WHO LOST TO A PONY... Wiz: ...and the animatronics, the useless robot animals who lost to shrek, magikarp. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Starscream Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon Battle fleet. He constantly seeks power, and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, with little success. Boomstick: He has two forms- giant robot and jet. Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel. Though it can fly short distances. Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bomb, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark null ray, a laser that shuts down anything that uses electricity. Wiz: He can transform into an F-15 Eagle; a twin engine, all weather fighter jet with topspeeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly three times the speed of sound. Boomstick: In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-rangedSidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with a M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires twenty millimeter ammo at six-thousand rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for hunting! Wiz: Starscream is a coward, and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back. However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue. While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a cleaver and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions. Despite this he is a terrible strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong. Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat: Megatron: *incomprehensible speech* Autobots! Starscream: Too bad! He's blown his vocal components. I guess that makes me the new leader! Boomstick: It was short lived. Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off, and he was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction. Boomstick: Again, short lived. Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping twenty seconds, a personal record. However, after his death, Starscream discovered his spark, or life-force, was, somehow, indestructible. Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying nearly every episode. Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other Transformers, robots, and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear, making him the laughing stock of the school. Boomstick: Props to you, Japan. I didn't see that coming. Megatron: You're an idiot, Starscream! The Animatronics CREDIT TO PARAGOOMBA348 FOR ANAYLISIS Wiz: The year was 1987. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was doing better than ever. Children enjoyed birthday parties, the animatronics could roam around freely in the daytime, and really the only one who suffered at all was the security guy, who noticed something... off about the animatronics. Boomstick: You mean besides the Uncanny Valley part? Wiz: Even beyond that. Every night, when the security guy worked his shift, he found the animatronics coming to life somehow. There were 11 in all: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, The Mangle, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, and The Puppet. Oh and also Springtrap. Boomstick: Wooooooow that's a lot of animatronics. Wiz: It gets worse, Boomstick. Each of these animatronics is a cold-blooded killer, with the exception of Balloon Boy, who just disables lights. The Toy Animatronics are equipped with facial recognition and a criminal database, the old ones are more aggressive, Foxy is only kept away with a light, Mangle crawls on the ceiling, The Puppet is kept at bay with a music box and escapes at high speeds if not checked on, and it only gets worse. Springtrap is possed by the purple guy- Boomstick: Who is purple guy???!! ''' Wiz: purple guy is a criminal killer. Due to him being possesed by him springtrap is much smarter than the animatronics. '''Boomstick: Worse than having to work a night shift with ten killer robots?! What do you mean by that?! I mean, besides the fact that they can teleport. Wiz: Their teleportation actually isn't a thing. They just crawl through the air vents. But speaking of that, these animatronics also like to team up with each other. If they catch you, they forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit, which wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams and wires and other animatronic devices. Boomstick: The only parts that would see the light of day would be your eyes and your mouth. Wiz: But it gets worse still. Foxy and Mangle are the worst offenders, being the best candidates for the infamous "Bite of '87", which resulted in the loss of a victim's frontal lobe Foxy can also run through a hallway in just two seconds.. Boomstick: The worst part? That poor sucker lived through it all. Wiz: With the exception of Balloon Boy, Foxy, Mangle, and The Puppet, all the animatronics can be warded off through use of the Freddy Mask, which leads them to believe that you are an animatronic. However, it's also very restrictive and I'd imagine that it gets really hot in there. And the very worst part is the bonus animatronic, Golden Freddy. Boomstick: But Golden Freddy doesn't have an endoskeleton! He's not an animatronic! Wiz: That is correct. Golden Freddy is often thought to be a hallucination, or a manifestation of evil energy- Boomstick: Like Slenderman! Wiz: Except a lot more aggressive. He can even throw his own head at you and have it be deadly. By that logic, Golden Freddy's head AND body are separate animatronics. Boomstick: I'm beginning to think this is going to be really, really one-sided. Wiz: Hold that thought, Boomstick. The animatronics aren't used to others fighting back. Also, their robotic brains are easily fooled. The worst part is that the durability of animatronics is really, really bad. But remember, these animatronics are all very powerful in their own right and could even be coming for you. All jumpscares play Ballon boy: Hello? Fight Starscream is flying around until he sees freddy fazbears pizza. Starscream: AGHHHHH! I hate those places! Starscream gets out of jet form and goes in. Starscream: AGHHHH! THE ANIMATRONICS! Starscream tries to destroy them, but misses causing toy freddy to get angry. They both get in fighting stances. FIGHT! Toy Freddy hits starscream with his microphone which does small damage. Starscream: HAHAHAHA! pathetic. Meanwhile, toy freddy is still trying to hit starscream but nothing is happening than a couple of tickles. Starscream continues laughing, and then fires a null ray at toy freddy, deystorying him. Starscream:1 The animatronics: 10 Toy bonnie and chica then suddenly power on and get on the usless decipticons face. Starscream throws toy bonnie on the wall causing his head to fall off. Starscream:1 The animatronics:9 Starscream then throws toy chica on the florr, shattering her to peices. Starscream: 1 The animatronics:8 Starscream then goes in the hall and suddenly sees a fox animatronic. Upon the fox animatronic seeing starscream, it runs straight towards it , quite quickly, as well. STarscream gets in jet form and runs straight away from the fox, who was on his tail. Starscream quickly uses his vulcan gatling gun to blow foxy to bits. Starscream:1 The animatronics:7 Starscream then goes into a room named "the prize corner". Starscream: What? Starscream sees a jack in the box. Suddenly he hears pop goes the weasel. The puppet suddenly jumps towards starscream. Starscream: AHHH starscream then fires a null ray at the puppet in fear, disentigrating it. Starscream:1 The animatronics:6 Starscream then sees something on the roof. The thing that he saw suddenly attacks starscreams face. Starscream then sees Mangle. Starscream no you dont! Starscream crushes Mangles ruined body to peices. Starscream:1 The Animatronics:5 Starcream sees balloon boy in the vents. Starscream fires a missile at BB, killing him. Starscream:1 The Animatronics:4 Cue toradeor march https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClJFgkSQN4A The screen suddenly goes black. Freddy than jumps at starscreams face. Starscream: Aghh Starcsream quickly grabs freddies head and crushes it to bits. Starscream:1 The Animatronics:3 Bonnie and Chica, who were angry for killing freddy, lunge towards Starscream. Starscream simply stomps on them. The Animatronics:2 Golden Freddy apears. Golden Freddy teleports behind Starscream Golden Freddy: IT'S ME Starscream fires a null beam at GF The Animatronics:1 Starscream:1 Starscream then sees springtrap who lunged towards starscream. STrap gets several hits on starscream and then whacks him. Starscream, who was about done with the Animatronics, opened his chest. Starscream: DIE!!! Several Missiles went out of starscreams chest, causing Springtrap to explode. Starscream gets in jet form and flies out of the pizzeria. K.O.! Results Boomstick: What? Wiz: While the Animatronics were smarter, starscream had more powerful attacks. Boomstick: NOT CONVINCED!! Wiz: Well theres also the fact that starscream is a robot made for fighting wheras the Animatronics don't know how to fight at all. Boomstick: and... stars cream was much larger, I guess? Boomstick: The animatronics are seeing STARS after this one. Wiz:The winner is starscream. Winner Starscream.png Next Time Shows ending of Chun vs Mai But before it can finish, it shows Mileena's fatality from Mortal Kombat Trivia Blippeedeeblah says that he's doing one more animatronics fight, Arm- Fall-Of Boy vs The Animatronics Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music